Dance of the Daffodils
by Odeveca
Summary: "There was nothing I wanted more than him." That is what the old Theresa Fliech thought. Now she must reap the consequences of stealing glances at the naval Captain Dietfried Bougainvillea, even when he terrifies, electrifies, and shakes her world upside down. Dietfried X OC
1. Dietfried Bougainvillea

_**Updated: 09/06/2019***_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Theresa POV**

There was nothing I wanted more than him.

At soirees, galas, and "family get togethers", I would spot him from across the room.

That tall lumbering brute of a man, wait he was not brute, too clean, too bred and born into the genteel aristocracy.

I watched him listen in to a group of bearded and greying men, they stood around him, and then they all laughed at something a younger one said, clapping each other's backs, and he did not, did not move a muscle.

He was impeccable in a white and gold naval uniform, a delicious eyesore among the less impeccable officers and their generals. His body is too slim for that type of raw strength some soldier's had very their muscled shoulders and chests, but his swagger as he stands still._ Sweet Heavens Above._ He knows his power, knows his family name, knows the power one word or look has on those around him. Confidence. The flip of his dark black braid whenever he damn well pleases to do so. A lasso that swept the close space behind him. I wondered what it looks like when it was loose… would it be a waterfall of glossy onyx, would it be soft, could I ever dream of running my fingers through it. Just to feel it, _just the one time…_

"Theresa."

My cousin kisses my cheek, frozen in time since I caught sight of him again.

"Please tell me you are not doing it again, staring,_ really_?"

"Is it that obvious," the cherry red on my cheeks grows with the subtle nod of her head.

The shame washes over me.

Ashamed for being caught, and ashamed that he didn't even notice it.

There was a reason why I made my infatuation so obvious, because I wanted him to ruddy well notice me. Perhaps, Dietfried Bougainvillea was not that aware at parties like these, choosing to dull his senses as I once did, imagine he was someplace better, someplace quiet, private, just to get away from it all. Perhaps, he was too occupied with the conversation he was now having with the Head of the CH Postal Company, Claudia Hodgins I noted. His face remained impassive. He had become far more serious and distant even amongst his naval friends since his younger brother had passed away in the War.

"He didn't notice me staring." I mumble my grumble to my patient cousin, that has joined me at the fringes of the party, a party I could care less of being noticed at. Except by him, only him. "He never notices me staring."

My cousin shrugs, her white bows kissing her bare shoulders. "Perhaps he just doesn't like girls."

I step on my cousin's foot, "no, never!" That was unspeakable.

She chuckles and moans at my distress and walks away knowing what is good for her.

Despite her teasing, _perhaps she is right…_

Perhaps he would never notice.

_Perhaps…_

Dietfried is looking my way, over my shoulder.

I turn to see what he is looking at, nothing but the wall behind me, seeing nothing I turn around disappointed.

I look back only to see him walking my way. A sanguine smirk spreading over his face as he walks in my direction, _wait_, not in my direction, he is walking to me. The crowd parts as he makes his way across the heavily crowded party room, his gorgeous lime eyes taunting me into a frightened little girl. How could I ever have found him attractive? He is terrifying. He is a large cat, on the prowl... and I'm his meal.

"You're Theresa Fliech, aren't you?"

Past the wave of fear, something comes. A giddy feeling I would have in the middle of the night when I had imagined this moment. The little girl that had become infatuated with him is screaming in my head. _He knows my name. He knows my name. He knows my name. He knows, my name, my name, MY NAME!_ I let her get it all out, because I never thought this would ever happen, not in my wildest dreams would this be a reality.

"Well?"

I can't help it.

My galloping heart falls out my ass.


	2. Theresa Fliech

_**Updated: 09/06/2019***_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

I gave my best smile.

"Hello, my name is Theresa Fliech, I have three years' experience as an architect, and I recently graduated from the Leiden University of Architecture. As for my other recommendations, perhaps you might have seen my work from the Lemon Publisher as a children's illustrator. It would be an honor to do your portrait- it would be a privilege-_no_\- it would be a great opportunity-no not that- _oh dear_." I deflated before the mirror, in my best Sunday clothes, a ridiculous expensive feathered hat on my head, but I already deflated from the conversation I would have later with a potential buyer, my tummy now visible in my tight dress. "It's going to be a disaster."

"That's what I heard happened last week," said Septimius, my youngest brother, blowing a raspberry. "You farted like a fat cow! Just like this!" Another raspberry.

"You little monster!" He ran screaming, before I successfully throw one of my theory books at him.

"Theresa! Come down here!"

It was my mother.

I dragged my feet down the stairs, my seven ravenous brothers already sitting in their seats and hunkered down to eat the breakfast that my chef-serving mother had served for them.

"Hello dear, job interview?" She noticed the hat.

I had to ask. "Too much?"

"Depends on the interview." She had a point.

"Yes, a _big_ job interview. So, I guess I will have to bear with it." I gave her a big kiss, pulling on Septimius' hair as I passed and sat next to Primus, my eldest brother. Like most mornings, he had his head stuck in a cooking book, all while our brothers warred over food, mocking my ostentatious hat, and I bit back just as fierce about their ugly faces, stealing a plate and some food.

I spoke to Mother over the chatter. "Katherine set it up from me, she should be here to pick me up soon."

"Kitty Kat," Sextus said dreamily, fifteen and far too in love for his own good, it was easy to take his meal as he daydreamed. "She is a saint."

"You mean she _had_ to give the job offer to you." Secundus mumbled around the egg he was chewing; his army uniform the only one at the table. He was still employed by the army and reminded everyone that was why he had the better share of food. "Kath must have got some tickets from cousin Irma. Sounds like a favor, five dollars says she doesn't even get it."

"I'll take that bet." Tertius, or _Tert_, smirked at me. "I believe in you little sister, don't make me lose five dollars."

"Little sister, little sister." Said Quartus and Quintus, they both had devilish grins, and they were just for me.

I narrowed my eyes at the twin eighteen-year olds, though my elders by one year, they seemed younger. They were not like Primus, Secundus or Tert. They never stepped a foot into war, never seen comrades never come back, suffered for family and country, and as I suspected were up to worse things. _Gossip. _Like old hens.

I wanted to run from the table, but instead scarfed down my eggs.

I should have listened to my instincts.

"A little bird told us that sister made a scene at the gala-" Quintus grin grew, and Quartus added. "She made a scene in front of _him who shall not be named_."

"Dietfried?" Primus grumbled under his breath. "What does he have to do with this?"

I groaned.

Primus was not a fan of him, neither was my father. Quintus and Quartus delighted in it.

"Apparently she is all anyone can talk about." "Can you guys guess why," they both said in unison. _Creepy twins._

Septimius raised his hand, "me, me, me!" The eleven-year-old, and only child left in the family, apparently meant he was the little monster. _Now_ he thought he was in class and needed to get permission to embarrass me. "Pick me, pick me, I know, I know!"

Primus dropped his book, finally starting his meal, "what happened Theresa?" He sounded like father when he talked like that.

Secundus snorted into his food, and starting chocking and coughing on it, Tert had to clap his back, "breath you pig." Tert gave me a look that bordered on humor and guilt. Apparently, everyone already knew except Primus.

Sextus spoke up, "is this even important? Kitty might be here soon, and we shouldn't have a family fight when she walks in. That would be so rude."

"Who's fighting?" Their mother leaned over Sextus' shoulder, giving him a kiss on the cheek and another plate for him to eat. She always had a soft heart for the romantic of the family. "Be nice Theresa."

"It's not me that is starting something." I glared at the twins daring them.

"It wasn't that bad, I'm sure it will be forgotten soon." Tert spoke up for me, pulling on Secundus' ear when he began groaning and shrugging like the big oaf he was.

"Then you could say it for us then," Quintus dared me. "I would love to hear you tell us sister dear." Quartus even giggled, adding immediately. "Tell us how your impression was on your _truw wuv_."

Primus was not even eating now.

"It was nothing." I sneered at them.

Septimius raised his finger at me. "She farted, she farted, everyone laughed at her!"

It was silent.

Then it was like someone shattered a plate, and everyone joined in laughter, especially Primus. It was like that night all over again. Seeing Dietfried's eyes widen in disgust, and then seeing him make as much space between me as him as he could. As if I was the disease and he was afraid to catch it. The roar of everyone's laughter following me as I made a hurried shameful escape.

At this moment, my brother's laughing at the most horrible moment in my life sent me into a rage. I was ready to commit murder. "You little monster of the Underworld! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

That made them laugh more, Secundus falling in his chair. Septimius blowing another raspberry. They delighted in my misery.

"Theresa! Manners!"

"Hello Fliech family," Katherine came in through the door. A vision of golden hair and darkest brown eyes like swirling chocolate. "You are so loud. I love it."

"Kath!" Everyone cheered as if I was already forgotten. "Hey Kitty," Sextus stood and bowed to her as if she was a Lady instead of a maid to the house, I was going to accept a proposal of a portrait for.

Katherine bowed back to him, her maid outfit pristine, as I had always seen it. She looked happy when she turned to me. "Are you ready to go Tessa?"

"Yes Katherine, you saved me." I turned my head from the table, fixing my hat before the mirror, just getting some finishing touches, tucking a few stray hairs behind my ears. "My brothers are horrible."

"I'm sure you don't mean_ all of them_."

"All of them." I turned and glared at each one, marking the grinning ones for later, five, five coffins for me to make, and following her as she hugged my mother before leaving.

"Don't forget to _fart _your way to the top, Tessa!" Quintus yelled after me.

More laughter.

Finally, in the moving carriage, I took calming breaths, not wanting to ruin my appearance more than I already had. My reputation could not take more.

"Honestly Tessa they aren't that bad. It's just a joke..."

"No, they are worse."

"I disagree. Your family is lovely."

Of course, she would say that, she was an innocent only child, I reminded myself. She didn't have brothers to torment, this was making for a very long day.

"Never-mind them." I distracted myself. I felt the need to ask. "Be honest with me, did this patron specifically ask for me? This is not a charity is it?"

"Yes, she did, I already told you." She calmed me and leaned over to pat my anxious hands. "She is excited to meet with you, your all she can talk about all week."

A new jitter came over me.

"Thank you, Katherine. I owe you one." Out of all the guests at the gala my Katherine and Irma were the ones to console me, and I knew it must be terrible to be friends with a girl that permanently ostracized herself from polite society. Farting at a gala. Sweet Heavens Above. In front of Dietfried.

I was not sure which was worse.

Katherine took one good look at me, and then chuckled.

"Oh, not you too!"

"It's not that." She chuckled again, "its' the hat, who bought you something so ugly?"

At least she was honest with me. "I did."

I left the hat in the carriage, along with apprehension of making a fool of myself.

This was my chance at doing what I loved most, and making a name for myself, and nothing would get in the way of that. I entered Katherine's place of work, a Mansion, lovely, opulent, and gorgeous classical Doric columns made of white alabaster. I had to tear my eyes away as I entered the massive double doors, and was overwhelmed with the attention to interior design.

Unknowingly, I entered the home of Dietfried Bougainvillea.

My greatest desire, and my greatest shame.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I hope this was a good cliffhanger :) **

**I want to take this story slow, do it right rather than rushed, but I am open for ideas on how you guys want Tessa's story to go. **

**Love,**

**Odeveca**


	3. Lady Bougainvillea

_**Updated: 10/14/2019***_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

White and open.

That was the first thing that struck me as we made our way through the Manor.

The walls, the windows with blowing cream curtains, and my eyes traveled over mirrored walls, sculptors of handsome faces, impressive dancing, sporting, and uniformed saluting figures, and I could not stop admiring the wide marble wood floors and carpeted hallways. In these hallways ten people could walk hand in hand and still have space. It radiated with openness, fresh and new, like tearing off the wrapping and finding something lustrous hiding underneath. As if I had stepped out from a day at the spa, three layers of skin scrubbed away, the sweat and dirt too far away to ruin the moment. The air moved freely here, and I wondered as I was led to the Lady of the Manor whom had the pleasure of creating this masterpiece.

I had to ask her, "Katherine?"

"Hm." She turned for a moment and frowned at how far I had fallen behind.

I muttered coldly under my breath, "you didn't tell me." I scolded her feeling out of my comfort zone as I latched onto her arm without warning. "You didn't tell me you worked in a Palace?"

"Down girl, I live here too if you have to know." She leaned out of my grasp and tapped on my open mouth. "Don't catch flies Tessa, at least not before meeting her Ladyship."

"_Ladyship_?" That daunting feeling crept up in my gut.

She saw something on my face. "My Brave Tessa." Katherine said before diverting from the lavish carpet and knocking on grand pearl painted double doors as she patted on the front of her maid's uniform and fixed a baby hair back into place. I had a moment to do mine as well, before a footman was pulling the door open and stepping to the side so Katherine could enter and speak in that elegant voice she had perfected in the past year. "May I present Miss Theresa Fliech."

"_Cowardly Tessa_." I pushed my gut back down.

When I entered the room, I was pulled back with whom was waiting there.

"Her Ladyship-"

"No wait, let's have none of that." The Lady of the House lifted her hand to the herald, "it's Katherine and her friend, no need to put on a show amongst friends." Her words felt kind and yet she still intimidated me. "Miss Fliech welcome. Thank you for responding so promptly to my letter," the Lady pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders, and her smile brought a whole new fear into my heart.

I bowed deeply to hide my grimace. "I was grateful to receive your message."

"Please sit with me." I gave her the smile I had been practicing, but now it felt wrong. No matter what my body was screaming at me to do, I took a seat beside her. I dared not look at Katherine, in fear of strangling her to death. _Did Katherine not say she worked for the Baron and his wife the Chardonnet Family?_ _When had Kathy changed employment? _W_hen did she start working for the one person's family I would not in a hundred years ask employment from-_

"Refreshments, how do you take your tea Miss Fliech? I take Earl Grey."

_I don't take tea_. But one look at the Lady again, and the feeling of despair and worry and looking at the door as if _He_ would walk through was a startling reminder to make a good impression. "I will take the same, with three sugars your Ladyship." Two cups of sugar would not be enoguh, I wanted to drink pure sugar from the jar, perhaps that would help my shaking knees for settling.

The Lady had yet to notice. "Please, let there be no formalities between us." She leaned closer to me, the seats between us very close that I was able to see how beautiful her face was. "You may call me Adella, or _Della_ as most do."

"You are most kind."

She had more than just kindness. She was a shock of grey bobbed hair, cut elegantly close to her nape, her almost alabaster skin was paired with eyes the color of tropical clear green waters. Ones that were so unlike the electric lime green that haunted my dreams, forever glaring at my insignificance and stupidity.

I was thankful for that at least.

"Miss Fliech?"

"Yes your- yes." Now her Ladyship was blushing for the both of us.

"I am making us both nervous it seems." The Lady laughed at the truth of the situation, and I did too. It helped release some tension, perhaps she was not like her son, perhaps she did not know the story of how they had met.

"I am very happy to have this opportunity Lady Bougainvillea." Even saying her name was difficult.

She caught it. "What a pity this is." They were served their tea. "I had planned this so carefully, I wanted you to so like the idea of painting me."

She had? I had no choice but to save this sinking ship. "It a great charity that you would think so highly of me." That was not the very least of it, I had no idea how she had heard of me or why she had sought me out. Not at her caliber in society, and with the aristocratic circles she must surrounded herself with.

"I find your work spell bounding." She said to me, and stole my breath away. "My eldest daughter is soon to be a mother herself and she can't put down your novels' drawings. I almost jumped now when I heard that Katherine knew you personally, it is not every day that you meet such a talented young woman, and that she would accept a commission on such little notice."

"Thank you, your Ladyship-"

"Yes, and yet I can't find it in me to want to be painted at all." She broke the news, rubbing her fingers together. "Dietfried was the first one that suggested it," a knife stabbed my once glowing mood, insides coiling, but I smiled through it. The reminder of him was getting easier as she continued. "He wants to do away with the old piece hanging over the dinning room's mantelpiece, and just this morning Lucy didn't I say," she remarked to the elderly matron wearing a Maid's uniform with a bonnet and more ruffles than Katherine's simple one. The Lady's Maid tipped her head and then became a statue once more. "I told Lucy that even though it hurts me to see the face of my youngest son and husband every morning, I don't want to do away with it just to put the face of an _old woman_ for all to see."

"I don't see an old woman." I cut in, "and after I finish painting you, I don't think others will see that either."

The room was abnormally quiet.

So, I did the only thing I knew best. Rambled. "What I mean is, you have a quiet strength to you, dignified and yet there is a softness to your mouth that means you have shared much laughter and happiness."

"But I'm a stranger, how could you know?"

"You're right." _Good question,_ my mouth moved without a thought when it should have just sealed shut. "I don't know you, but it's an artists' job to see that in others, and to reflect that on the canvas. A person is more than just their appearances, they are their family, their loves, their regrets, and even the things they are too afraid to tell themselves. If the larger scale painting seems a bit too zealous, I would be delighted to commission you a painting on a smaller scale, and if it is not to your liking then you don't have to pay me at all-"

"Theresa." I heard Katherine's surprise from across the room.

"It's only fair that I prove to you what I am able to do, it's one thing to draw caricatures, and characters, and another thing entirely to capture an actual person. I only want you to be satisfied with what I can accomplish, even if I come with so little recommendations."

Now I was digging my own hole.

"I can profess I have little knowledge and experience with commissions, and I cannot say I come with many letters of recommendation, because I do not. I know this a great opportunity for me to prove I am talented." She would be doing me the biggest favor and run the risk of wasting her time in procuring a more qualified artisan. "With that I promise to you here and now that I will try my very hardest to meet your expectations. With that you have my word." I stood to bow, and left feeling just as speechless as I had made the Lady Bougainvillea.

* * *

**o0o0DOTD0o0o**

* * *

"Come in here, right now." Katherine stole me away into a powder room that was empty and solitary enough for her to ring my ear. I barely closed the door and she was on me, as if one of my brothers' had caught me sneaking out my window, her fist tight around my ear. "What the hell were you thinking!"

"Ow!" She pulled my ear down and I screamed. "Stop it Kat, you're being mean!"

She let me go.

"this is your fault." She pointed a finger at me. "You made me look like I brought a crazy artist on purpose to harass her."

"I'm sorry," I rubbed my ear, _not really sorry._

She was pacing. "How could you say those things, how stupid are you! Your lucky if I even have a job after this Tessa! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." That was the truth. "I just wanted her to like me."

_"Like you?"_ Katherine didn't have to say it like that. "She looked like a ghost, I can tell you one thing, this might be the last day you and I ever are allowed in here, all of this just because you have a crush on her son." She rubbed her face. "How you could you do this to me, you know how hard I worked for this position, no one will hire me, you can kiss ever getting a commission after this yourself-"

"Uh hum." Someone cleared their throat behind us.

We turned painfully around, it was Lucy, the Lady's personal maid.

She had small beady black eyes like a cat's, lazy and knowing, and her own grey hair was tucked in a tight bun, so tight her wrinkles seems to be pulled up in a way that was better to see her hidden amusement. She knew what we had been talking about. "I am so sorry to intrude, but the Lady would like to ask for a second meeting to go over the commission, and ones for her daughters as well?"

A cold flow of giddiness spread through me. "She wants to? She still wants me?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Katherine muttered, her head falling into her hands, and a drawn-out sigh leaking through her once angry lips.

"She was quite moved with your speech Miss Fliech, my Lady has not looked so energized in a long time. It's nice to see her Ladyship excited again." So that is why Lucy looked like that. "She is waiting for your response Miss Fliech."

"She is?" I was grinning like a madwoman and said before thinking. "Well I accept! When do I start?"

"The Lady wants to start as soon as possible, and hold you for the month. You will be welcome to reside here and the Lady insists that you do, she has a bad habit of sleeping odd hours. It would work in your best interest to stay near the Bougainvillea Manor for when she is available."

"Oh." _Oh shit._

Perhaps, I should have paid my accepting a bit more attention.

* * *

**o0o0DOTD0o0o**

* * *

I thought more as I tucked myself into a delicious mattress and feather kissed sheets. Laying to rest in the room the Lady Bougainvillea set aside for me, and the nighttime life outside my envious balcony seemed to make the experience even more surreal.

In the romantic candlelight the room was a light blue, with white sheets as if I was laying on clouds. I might be if I let my eyes close for a moment, and they settled on the walls that housed my sleeping quarters. The wallpaper a royal design with a blue on white crest I could not place. It reminded me that once the Bougainvillea family descended from nobility, and the whispers about the mangrave family reminded me that this was Dietfried's home. This was where he spent his childhood.

My curiosity won, and I spotted a tree with a swing beyond the curve of the gardens.

When the Manor felt silent, I felt a wicked energy steal over me, and I blew out my candles and tucked my arms in a warm coat I had brought with me. The borrowed nightdress from Katherine was not enough to keep the chill from sticking, but the coat kept me warm enough, my slippers kept my feet dry as I found my way down hallways to the freedom of damp grass.

I giggled as I raced across the night covered lawn, finding my way easily to the swing, hidden away from direct sight of the Manor, and giggled more when I found it could keep my weight as I rocked and swung. Perhaps this swing had been Dietfried's favorite, perhaps he pushed his younger brother that had passed away, perhaps he _once laughed_, and suddenly that fantasy made me feel like an outsider.

Perhaps because I was one.

This was not my home, this was most certainly was not my swing to enjoy, and what right did I have to steal and sneak like a child when at a moment's notice I could be sent away for foolishness. Any other artisan would kill for a position such as this and I was taking advantage of the Lady Bougainvillea's kindness and generosity. My parents and most certainly I had not worked this hard and sacrificed so much to shame myself with one night of a girl's fantasy.

Just this morning I had believed I would be painting the redheaded great grandmother of the Chardonnet family, and not the lovely mother of my heart's forbidden dreams.

I stopped swinging, and not in the mood to wonder about Dietfried's life as a child.

Homes were meant to be safe from spectators. How would I feel if someone tried to come into my home and imagine my life? I would first be flattered, _who wouldn't_, but then the uneasiness and creepiness settled in, and I never wanted to be that person. _So, what was I doing out here instead of being in my room?_

As some sign of providence, the moonlight came rushing in.

Some clouds must have parted, and the night air did the rest. Blinking in and out fireflies seemed to grow dim, singing crickets grew silent and croaks from the moat somewhere near suddenly became soft. The night turned everything colder, and that's when I spotted it. Not an it. _A person_. A person that had been watching me swing little swings and too deep in thought. Someone had crept up on me, and before I knew it they grasped the hand that was still holding onto the swing.

I yelped and pulled as hard as I could.

And then his face got close enough to see and his voice was loud in my ear, "How dare you." His iron grip digging into my palm.

"me?" My body went limp.

Out of anyone that could have found me_, it had to be him._

Self-blame pounded in my brain as the lime eyes of Dietfried Bougainvillea were glaring down into mine, more direct than I ever dared imagined, and real enough to make me forget why I had to drag myself away. I had to get away before he remembered the last time he saw me, and suddenly my brothers' laughter stuck on repeat as he searched my horrified face.

To my relief, _and a bit of despair_, he acted as if he had never seen me in his life, and yet he knew exactly what to do with those that trespassed on his home.

"Don't you even think of running." Dietfried's reprimand sliced cleanly through my self-flagellation.

"Yes Sir." I was so screwed, and there was no use denying it now.

The growing smirk on his face was not a kind one, and yet desire swamped my frazzled senses.

He was a dark feline beast, and I was the mouse that had taken the bait.

* * *

_**Thank you to my followers and those of you that faved!**_

_**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO:** _

**yubima-chan, Noctus Fury, DeLacus, Zuolen, and Guest #1 for reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**To answer some questions Violet may show up, this is meant as a companion piece for To My Beloved Major, but when I cannot say without ruining too much the other story-line. Thank you guys for being so interested, tell me what you guys would like to see for this couple, I am getting so exited, but just want to make sure everyone's ideas and theories are being heard ;) **

**Love you all and have a very goodnight!**

**Odeveca **


End file.
